Mizrachi Ligat
The Mizrachi Ligat was a Jewish Nationalist party in the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu. Formed in 2437 by disillusioned members of the long-disbanded Classical Liberal Party, it primarly aimed to establish a new Jewish Homeland. Today it continues to stand up for Jewish rights across Terra, and also believes in a Laissez-Faire economy, as well as devolution of many areas relating to civil rights. The party would eventually splinter into several different ideological factions, and today several groups, including the Haluemit Tikvah, the HaTikvá MiKhófesh and Gush Yehudit Le'shalev claim to be its successor movement =History= Formation and Gaining Power The Mizrachi Ligat was formed primarily by three men; Mordecai Tvis, David Frankin and Mosche Shkolnik. All three had been members of the Classical Liberal Party (Tvis having lead the party and served as President and Naczelnik Nasi), and all three, becoming disillusioned with the results of the Libetarian policies the party had advocated, had joined with others in walikng out of the party. The CLP officially disbanded a few months later in september 2429. In 2437, having diagnosed a lack of moral authority in Government for their policies failing, Tvis, Frankin and Shkolnik decided to form the Mizrachi Ligat. By this time the Republic of Beiteynu had entered a period of political stagnation, with no candidate standing in the last HoS election (again attributed by the ML of evidence of the apathy brought on by the lack of morality in government). The three drew up an ML manifesto, advocating the dissolution of the Republic and the establishment of a new Jewish Homeland. In the May 2439 election the ML won in a landside, obtaining 84% of the votes. Tvis, Frankin and Shkolnik claimed widespread support for their manifesto, and immediately began implementing its policies. Many political commentators however, point out that the major reason for the landside was not due to widespread support, but mostly due to lack of any name recognition in other parties (Tvis, Frankin and Shkolnik had all played key roles in establishing and running the Republic) and the fact that the only real opposition at this point came from the Bolshevik Party, and the ML may have picked up many anti-communist votes. Establishing the Homeland Immediately setting about dismantling the Republic, and establishing the Sixth Homeland, policies bringing the state into religion, banning private advertising and gay marriage, and denying nationality, immigration, citizenship and refugee status to gentiles were implemented. In addition, Tvis was declared Naczelnik Nasi until the formation of the Homeland was completed, and the Mizrachi Ligat declared themselves the transitional government. This, coupled with various other policies designed to keep the League in power, lead to claims that Tvis and his party were dictators, but Tvis always insisted that such measures were only to be kept in place until the reforms in establishing the Homeland were completed. In an effort to stifle some of this crticism, Tvis resigned from the party to rule as a non-partisan leader, and appointed David Frankin, by this time Av Beit Din, as new leader. Allegations of human rights abuses, racism, homophobia and racial persecution would dog the Mizrachi Ligat Transitional Government, and critics have claimed it lead to the instability it sought to avoid. Supporters claim this instability was already present, and that it only became more visible because the Mizrachi Ligat were the first government to deal with it. To this day, the League has never apologised for any of the actions during this period, claiming that all were necessary and directly responsible for the period of stable democracy that came afterwards. In 2445, the League, facing growing unrest among its own supporters for the end of the transitional government, and claiming that a new era of stability had been brought on by its policies, ended the current legislative term and called new elections. Transition to Democracy Whatever the stimulus to return to democratic rule was, it managed to regain much of its popular support in the next election, and would remain a relevant political force over the next 25 years. Pontesian Invasion and Party's Split Itamar Eitam was to become the Leagues second Naczelnik Nasi in 2470, in an election marked by unproven claims of Pontesian tampering of election results. It was this event, followed by the election of Pntek Israkai Frjeknd to Naczelnik Nasi and the invasion of Pontesian forces in 2472 that would see the party split into various factions. Eitams attempt to take the party in more radical, militant direction caused a walkout by several, more moderate sections of the party leadership. This act of disunity while Beiteynu found itself part occupied by foreign troops shamed and embarrassed the Mizrachi Ligat in the eyes of the Beiteynuese public. This prompted Eitam to disband the remnants of the party, and to form a new party known as the Haleumit Tikvah, dedicated as much to guerilla warfare as political campaigning. This move would prove successful, and Eitam would regain the title of Naczelnik Nasi jut eight months after he lost it, and his new party would largely be seen as the successor to the Mizrachi Ligat Category:Beiteynu Category:Political parties in Beiteynu Category:Politics of Beiteynu